1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for two-dimensionally imaging and displaying a bloodstream state of a retina, an iris and so forth by measurement of a laser beam and consideration of a change of the bloodstream based on a change of a pulse wave.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of well-known conventional methods for observing a bloodstream state of an eye is a method by Doppler effect of a laser beam reflected from a retina, and another by photographing of speck patterns of the reflected laser beam.
An apparatus for imaging and displaying the bloodstream state is recently being improved in the cause of advantages as follows:
It permits of a direct observation of a bloodstream state in a blood vessel without injuring an eye to be tested. Since a state of an obstruction in the blood vessel can be observed by information of the speed of bloodstream, the bloodstream states before and after an operation for diabetic retinitis with the optical coagulation can be compared in detail, so that an infallible cure is taken.
It is effective in diagnosis of adult diseases such as high blood pressure or arteriosclerosis on the analogy of a state of an eye thereby.
It is effective in diagnosis of a circulatory disease of an aortic syndrome, a brain circulatory disease and so forth.